A Twisted Fate
by Angel Of The Storms
Summary: Tris is out for blood. Briar is almost dead. Daja dies...or does she? And Sandry is trapped in her own mind. The reason for all this? Niko never came.
1. He Never Came

Angel Of The Storms: New fic!!! This is a completely changed version of circle of magic. Tris is out for blood. Briars close to death. Daja dies, or does she? Sandry after months of being locked up finally cracks. She starts to hear voices calling to her. The reason for all this? Niko wasn't there to do anything.  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Angel Of The Storms would like me to tell you that she's a wimp and hates the world.  
  
Angel Of The Storms: HEY!!! That's not what I told you to say!! Get here now!!! *picks up folding chair and starts to run after Disclaimer Guy*  
  
Disclaimer Guy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She's going to hurt me!!! HELP!!! *Angel pounces and strikes*  
  
Rain: *Walks on and shakes her head at Angel Of The Storms beating up the Disclaimer Guy* Angel created me and you'll here from me later. In the meantime although Angel would like to own the characters she doesn't they belong to Tamora Pierce. *Glances over to see Angel Of The Storms viciously beating up the Disclaimer Guy. Winces* Lay off him Angel!!  
  
Angel Of The Storms: NO!!!! NO!!! *She screams as she is carted off by people in white coats to a nice padded cell* I'll be back!!!  
  
*Disclaimer Guy crawls away rather pathetically. Rain shakes her head*  
  
Rain: Our past creates our future. You'll do well to remember that.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Twisted Fate  
  
  
  
Trisana Chandler had enough. They were not going to get rid of her. Not again!! She'd had enough of it. She was sitting outside Honoured Dedicate Wrenswing's office. The door was slightly open. She could here a mans voice. She could also here Wrenswing arguing and saying that it was best for him to take her to another temple. The Winding Circle.  
  
The man was saying things like, "Send her later in the spring when the trade caravans leave of Emelan." The voice was light but annoyed. "I'm on very special business these days. The girl would only get in my way."  
  
"We can't keep her here. Her parents swore that she was tested for magic. But-" The Honoured Dedicate voice trailed off. Then continued, "I don't know if she's possessed by a spirit, or part elemental or carrying a ghost, to be able to cause such a uproar and I don't care!! She cannot stay here Winding Circle has opened minded dedicates who will be able to look after such a special case as her."  
  
Tris didn't want to hear anymore. She felt sick. Spirit, elemental or ghost burdened was she? What would happen to her now? Some people learned to manages things like her, others just got of rid of her. Like they were doing now. She swayed feeling ill and then clenched her fists. Hard. She was sick of it!! Sick of being discussed, sick of not being helped! Whatever was wrong with her whatever was so undesirable. This was not her fault!  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crack. A bolt of lightening hit the cook's parlour. It went up in smoke. So did the neighbouring buildings.  
  
The honoured Dedicates door swung open. Wrenswing and Niko walked out to see what had happened to the girl they'd been talking about. They got a shock.  
  
Nobody was there.  
  
  
  
Viper, Weevil, Dancer, Alleycat, Slug, Cheater and Turtle. They were all part of Roach's gang. They were all going to get the mines or the docks they wouldn't last long there. To think this was all Slug's fault!!  
  
He glanced around there were a few bag's there. Come to jeer at them no doubt. He didn't want to think about his friends or what would happen to them in the mines, he really didn't want to think about that. He though instead of the moss that had grown in the cell they'd put him in. In the corner by the window. Made a brilliant pillow. He thought about this for a while.  
  
Then it was his turn.  
  
Roach was hauled in front of the guards and dropped. His hands were bound. They slammed his hands down on the desk the two X's there were now visible. He let out a feral growl. The judge didn't even look at him. She just glanced at his hands and said in a bored voice.  
  
"Docks." She said with a yawn. Roach was dragged into a separate pen from Viper, Weevil, Cheater and Slug. The docks. He was dead. No one lasted more than two years there. It was hard labour.  
  
Roach was only ten. To think he'd probably never even live to be twelve.  
  
  
  
Daja Kisubo was floating on all that remained of her family's ship. She looked around seeing their bodies floating in the debris. She almost felt like crying. She was the only one to survive the ship killer storm that had made them crash.  
  
Her skin looked so white that she looked like a ghost. It was from the sea salt. She brushed it off. The sun blazed ahead of her. He throat was dry and she was hungry. If she didn't get something to drink soon she'd get so dry she'd die.  
  
She looked around the wreckage again and saw a suraku a survival box. It was floating away from her. NO!! She thought to herself I can't let this happen I'm a black trader I can do this!  
  
It continued to float. "No!" She cried, "No!! Come here! I, I order you!" Daja called tears running down her cheeks. She stretched her hand out beckoning it to come towards her. She almost laughed! It was a box why would it come to her? It did though. When it finally drifted towards her she was half laughing and half crying. It must be a hallucination she thought I must have imagined it was floating away from me when really it was floating towards me.  
  
The suraku lasted for three days. On the fourth day Daja was dehydrated and fast losing her grip on reality. She was so tired that she failed to notice the change in the currents. A dangerous change.  
  
When the currents pulled her under. She was too tired to fight it. She just lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
Lady Sandrilene fa Toren watched the near empty oil lamp start to lose it's light. I'm already going mad, she thought, being alone in the dark would push me over the edge. She watched the light waver.  
  
"No! I have to do something!" She cried into the ever-closer darkness.  
  
It got darker. Sandry was thinking of ways to hold the light. Like the Traders did! Like Prisi had told her long before when her parents had been alive and she hadn't have been locked in the room. Suddenly a voice disturbed her.  
  
"Sandrilene."  
  
Her head whipped towards the door.  
  
"Sandrilene. Where are you?"  
  
It was a girls voice about as young as herself. The voice had a steel edge to it though.  
  
"They're coming Sandrilene the mages are coming. They'll get you. I heard them talking."  
  
Sandry started to rock.  
  
"Where are you? Tell me and I'll save you." The voice said in the same calm cold voice.  
  
Still Sandry had no reply.  
  
"I will get the mage away from you. None of the others though. I'll come for you."  
  
Sandry started looking around the room. This is it she thought I've finally gone mad. They're coming for me the voices of madness are coming.  
  
"I'll come for you." That was the last thing the voice said then it went.  
  
When the rescuers came in the next few days. Sandry couldn't see them. Trapped inside her own mind all she could do was dwell on what the voice had said. It would come for her.  
  
It would come.  
  
It would.  
  
  
  
Rain: Angel's still in her padded cell so why don't you review the story and I'll tell her? It might get her out of her mental state. 


	2. Connection

(a/n I'm out of the mental institute but only as long as I promise not to try and kill the disclaimer guy. Shame. Any who I'm sorry this chapter took me so long but I've been dwelling. I hope you guys think it was worth the wait. Show me love and review the story.)  
  
Just a brief summary of what has happened.  
  
Tris ran off. Daja died, or did she? Briar got sentenced to the docks. Sandry went mad.  
  
Tris became a thief. The only way to survive. She learnt all the langue pretty quick. She's a twice-marked thief.  
  
Sandry is still mad. Only she's at the winding circle temple.  
  
Briar get's saved by Tris.  
  
If Niko try's to cross Tris he's likely to get blasted to Summersea.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
A Twisted Fate  
  
Connection  
  
(They're still ten here.)  
  
When Daja awoke she was lying on the beach. Her suraku was by her side. She may have been dehydrated and hungry but she was still alive and just barely. She got unsteadily to her feet. Amazed she was still alive. Walking up to the nearest town she found that things looked different. Warped.  
  
Hours of wondering around later.  
  
Daja's eyes glanced feverishly around her. They were everywhere. They were all going to hurt her. She clutched her suraku close to her. A man tried to come towards her and talk to her. She turned around and ran.  
  
Hours later she jumped a mile when a hand touched her shoulder. She whipped round to find a girl about her age. She had red hair and a strange look about her eyes.  
  
"Come on." The girl said her voice cold and calm.  
  
2 years later. (Twelve now)  
  
  
  
Tris was watching the slavers on the docks. It was late. The kid's were still working though. She glanced down at her hands. Even in the dim light you could still see the double X's tattooed there. She should be there. She sighed life was so hard now. If it had been hard before it was twice as hard now.  
  
She had been lucky. They'd caught her and she'd escaped. The first person ever to do so. But then again she had things she needed to attend to. Like blow Emelan up, the place she was now.  
  
The voices drifted to her on the winds. "I say we leave him. He's almost dead anyway."  
  
"Nonsense." The other voice scoffed. "I say if we whip him hard enough we can get at least another week."  
  
"Tris." Another voice this one not on the winds. She turned to find Daja looking at her intently. "Can you hear them?" She whispered. Tris nodded.  
  
"I thought I was the only one who could her them though." Tris whispered. "How is it that you can?"  
  
Daja shrugged. "I don't know, perhaps it's because of the boy? I think maybe we're connected."  
  
Tris nodded again. "I think we need to do something. The boy's almost dead. It's amazing he lasted that long though."  
  
Suddenly a scream ripped through the air. Tris bolted for the window. Daja jumped. She moved towards the window to look out towards the chaos. It appeared that a plant was attacking the man. Its thorns were sharp and deadly. It was at least twelve feet tall.  
  
Tris grinned but there was an incredibly nasty edge to it. One, which scared Daja. She'd often wondered if Tris was mad. It wasn't because she had such a strong power over the winds and weather it was because she seemed to be burning up with hatred to one mage. Niko Goldeye. Daja didn't know particularly why Tris hated him so much, she never talked about it. No in fact it wasn't because she never talked about it was because she refused to talk about it.  
  
Daja worried about her. Despite how cold Tris could be she was still Daja's friend. Tris looked like a normal street rat, thin, dirty and in rags. Her hair was short now. (She'd cut it off with one of her knives.) Tris seemed to have an unnatural power for weather magic. Over the past two years Daja had known her, Tris had learned to control her power and was getting stronger everyday.  
  
Tris was still smiling. "It's the boy." She whispered. She glanced at Daja and remarked in clumsy but clear Trader talk, "What say we help out?"  
  
Daja nodded uncertainly. "Go outside near the docks the boy will run that way. When he does grab and bring him here. I'll cause the distraction." Tris said. Daja nodded and disappeared out of the hole to their cave just as a large thunderbolt struck close to where a guard who was trying to get to the boy was standing. He tripped and toppled into the water.  
  
Tris saw in her minds eye the boy make a run for it. Daja caught him. She pulled him toward their cave. They appeared a couple of minutes later.  
  
"Get off of me Trader!" The boy snapped in Trader talk.  
  
Daja scowled at him and said in common, "I'm not a Trader anymore. I'm a thief."  
  
"I don't care. You let me leave! Keep you neb outta my life!" The boy said in common.  
  
"If we hadn't of stuck our neb's in your life you would have been dead now." Tris said not looking at him. She was still gazing out of the window at the docks. She had a puzzled expression across her face. She glanced at him briefly then backs to the window. "Mind you, you look about dead now."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "You speak like a bag."  
  
She laughed quietly. "I was a bag. I'm not any more. I'm just an underfed street rat. Like you."  
  
"Why'd you save me?" He demanded.  
  
"I've heard about you boy. You've got plant magic. The mage talks about on the winds. The one that got away. I think you can help us. We can help you." Tris said quietly.  
  
Daja piped up. "I can talk to Tris with my mind. I can see where she is. Through her eyes. I think that we might be connected in that way. The four of us."  
  
"The four of us? There's only three here."  
  
"Lady Sandry." Tris said.  
  
"You jokin'? She a noble they won't mess with the like's of us!" Briar said. This was all a bit much for him. He didn't like magic and wanted nothing to do with it.  
  
"Oh but she will. She's already waiting for me to call. The mages will have to let me talk to her. Otherwise she'll be.stuck."  
  
Seeing the look on Briar's face Daja said, "Sandry went mad. Tris is the only one who can help her."  
  
"So you want me t' 'elp you." Briar said.  
  
Daja nodded. Tris jumped off the window sill suddenly. "I'm hungry." She announced. She glanced at Briar. "I'm Tris she's Daja. What's your name?"  
  
"Briar." He said quickly. He said thinking of them bag plants.  
  
"She raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was Roach."  
  
He shrugged, "It was. It not anymore."  
  
Daja asked, "So you'll help?"  
  
He shrugged again, "Why not."  
  
(a/n Nxt chapter will be more interesting I promise. Let me know what you think.)  
  
The following thank you go out to:  
  
M'cha Araem: Thank you. The cell was lovely. I had a desk and a chair and a straightjacket. That was the life. Things will probably get better UN less I've had a bad day at school, then it might a bit darker. *_*  
  
Star-Eyed Kal'enedral: Thank you. I will try to make the chapters longer. But you see I get the ideas while I'm typing so I get loads of ideas and if I wrote em all down in a chapter that would basically be the story so they're small. Did that make any sense? *_*  
  
Da-xia Nariko: I think maybe that, that's the weirdest review you've ever given me J. God what the hell was that all about? Ah well it was funny to read. Lol *_*  
  
babooshka: Did I do a little schizo into thing? Sorry if I did but I can't really tell. Yeah it will probably be S/B. No worries. Thanks for reviewing. *_*  
  
Swim Freak: Yay I'm glad you like my story. *_*  
  
Platinumblond612: I like your name it's funky. Thank you. Is it really dark? Hmmm *_*  
  
Cassandra: Thank you. I hope it get's more interesting. *_*  
  
MysticWood: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter. *_* 


End file.
